


Bahamas

by fhsa_archivist



Category: JAG, SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-27
Updated: 2004-05-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: AJ plans a special birthday surprise for his favorite colonel and invites his favorite spy along too.





	1. Pin the Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

It had been a rough couple of weeks, but finally his vacation was looming before him and AJ Chegwidden knew it was his turn to make the decision to call the three of them together. The first time, in Egypt, the gods had pretty much controlled the meeting. The second time, in London, Webb and Mac had set everything up. Now it was his turn to accept responsibility. To admit he wanted this as much as they did. 

 

AJ carefully made his plans. An old friend owed him big time and had offered, no, begged, AJ to let him repay the debt. "Anything, buddy. It's yours!" For years, AJ had just shrugged off the offers of vacations at some of highest priced resorts all over the world. Charlie Rush had nearly wept when AJ had approached him a month ago. The phone rang. "Chegwidden." 

 

"It's all set." 

 

"Thanks, Charlie." 

 

"We're still not even." 

 

"Yes we are, Charlie. Chuck is a good kid. I told you that when I got him out of that trouble." 

 

"You kept him out of the electric chair, AJ. If you hadn't found 

that..." 

 

"Its fine, Charlie. Now what do I need to know?" 

 

*** 

 

Clayton Webb stood in the doorway of the suburban DC restaurant. Why AJ had asked to meet him at a noisy, crowded sports bar was beyond him, but the message had been terse and left little room for discussion. He wondered exactly what kind of trouble Rabb was in now. That's the only reason why AJ ever called him. He knew it wasn't Sarah simply because she would have told him last night if anything was wrong at work. 

 

He and Sarah had little trouble being together. There was no taboo to their relationship, though they both decided to keep it secret because neither wanted to deal with Harmon Rabb who seldom liked and often actively put down any man foolish enough to show any interest in her. She would have to deal with it some day but for now, keeping it all a secret just seemed to be best. 

 

What they had together worked well for them. Both led hard hectic lives. He was out of the country even more than he was in his office. She was always flying all over the world trying whatever high profile case AJ assigned her. And the three of them had agreed in London that they would take their pleasures when the occasion arose. Clay knew that Mac and AJ had finally been together - alone - just last month in Italy. He wished he could have been there with them, but he couldn't get away from the monumental cock-up in Russia in time. It made him happy that the two of them were coming to terms with the reality of their love for each other - and for him. 

 

"Webb." AJ met him just outside the bar area. 

 

Clay grinned as he noticed the way many of the women in the bar were checking out the 56 year-old. He had to admit Chegwidden looked damn good in jeans and simple cotton tee. 

 

"Hello, AJ. Didn't know you were a hockey fan." 

 

"Hate it but no one would look for me here." He led him to the back of the very back and motioned to a booth. "Sit. What do you want to drink?" 

 

"Scotch." 

 

He returned with their drinks and settled across the table from Webb. "Cheers." 

 

Webb was confused, but drank. "So, what's up AJ?" 

 

"You know what a week from Friday is?" 

 

Webb wrinkled his brow. "Yeah, I know. What about it?" 

 

"You got plans?" 

 

"You mean besides getting her a gift and taking her to dinner? No. Why? YOU have plans?" 

 

"Oh yeah." AJ grinned evilly a look of cunning flickered across his face. 

 

Webb tossed back his scotch and tried to hide his grimace. AJ sighed. "What? You think I'm going to ask you to let me take her out without you? You still think this is just about her?" 

 

"You seem to." Clay whispered. 

 

"You really believe that?" AJ shot back. 

 

Memories flooded back. Memories of the two of them feasting on Sarah's body, but also taking pleasure in each other while Sarah slept or just watched. "No. Sorry AJ, I'm just a little surprised...." His voice trailed off and met the older man's steady gaze. "Sorry. So what did you have in mind?" 

 

"I start my vacation in two days. I've got a friend who is offering me his shack on the beach on this island near The Bahamas. I'm going early to make sure everything is in place. Plus I want to get her something special from one the shops in Nassau. My friend is lending me his boat. Can you make it?" 

 

"Yeah. Yeah, so far I can." Webb silently vowed to let nothing stand in his way. He couldn't believe AJ was actually planning something for the three of them. "So what's the plan?"

 

**** 

 

Sarah MacKenzie was pissed. Her vacation had been scheduled for nearly a month. She wanted to be away from the office for her 38th birthday. And, while she was a little sad that neither man in her life had made mention of it, she half suspected - hoped - that one of them would at least ask her to dinner. Well now that was shot in the ass. Duty called and here she was at the Hong Kong airport squinting into the sun. At least she would be away from the office. 

 

"Colonel MacKenzie?" 

 

"General Burger? Sir, it was really nice of you to meet me." 

 

The Air Force officer reddened a bit. "Least I could do. I'm really sorry, Colonel." 

 

She looked at him, her confusion growing. He didn't know she was scheduled for R&R. "For what, General, you said you needed my help. What can the Navy do to help the Air Force?" 

 

Burger blushed a deep red. "Well actually, Colonel, we figured it out ourselves." 

 

"Excuse me." She glared at the two-star. She had just flown halfway around the world to get here. 

 

"Actually, Colonel, he was doing me a favor." She spun around and controlled her laugh of surprise and pleasure. 

 

Deciding to play along she snapped. "You too afraid to ask the JAG for help, Mr. Webb?" 

 

Keeping his smile to a hint of a smirk, Clay just shrugged. "I need 

your help." He motioned to the commercial airliner across the way. "We take off in thirty minutes, Colonel." He smiled at Burger. "We appreciate this General. If anyone calls looking for Colonel MacKenzie just tell them that she's on one of the outlying islands interviewing witnesses." 

 

"Very good, Mr. Webb. And I'll remember to keep your name out of it." 

 

"Thank you, sir." 

 

*** 

 

"What the hell is going on? Is this for real?" She hissed as he settled her into the first class seat. 

 

He licked his lips. AJ wanted this to be a surprise so he would go ahead and lie to her. He just hoped that she wouldn't hit him - too hard - when she found out. "Look. I need a cover for this thing I'm on. I figured it was either going to be you or Agent Peters." 

 

"That bimbo who was eyeing you at that embassy party two months ago." She purred dangerously. 

 

"She is a very nice, very professional agent." He straightened his tie. "She would have been happy to lounge on the deck of a yacht for a week." 

 

Mac sniffed. "Am I going to get shot at?" 

 

"Hey. Hell no. It's a simple assignment. I just have to check this guy out at the new casino." 

 

"You gonna let me gamble?" 

 

"Sure, Mac. Anything." 

 

Her heart sank. He never called her Mac anymore unless they were really working. Oh well, at least she was getting the sun and the sea for her birthday. "Why the hell didn't you just come in and ask the acting JAG?" 

 

"Because, your partner is clueless but not that stupid. I don't want to appear to be asking too often. You never can tell the next time AJ is going to be at some out of the country meeting that you are going to want to crash." 

 

"True." She sighed. 

 

"Hey, you hear from him?" Clay leaned closer, reaching out his hand to caress up her arm. 

 

"Nah. He's somewhere in the middle of North Woods - hunting." She sniffed. She really did wish they could have gotten together for her birthday. Hopefully, the two of them could take a respite and have dinner, at least. She yawned. "It's okay. Look I'm kind of tired. I'm going to grab some sleep. Man is this going to cost you. The CIA is going to have to buy me a swimsuit and cruisewear and..." Her eyes fluttered closed and Clay stood up and pulled a blanket down from the overhead. 

 

Sitting beside her, he took her hand in his and bit the inside of his check to keep his glee under control. 

 

*** 

 

"Clay!" Oh she wasn't happy at all. "What the hell is this?" 

 

He gulped. "It's the boat they told me to find." 

 

"It's a goddamn party boat, Clay." She huffed. Her voice was dangerously low. Her glare was almost painful in its intensity. She tightened the knot of the shirt she wore, checking to make sure that she was as covered as she could be. "It's a cheap goddamn party boat and half of the goddamn passengers are already goddamn drunk!" 

 

Jesus, it was a dump. He hadn't expected it to be this bad, but he took a deep breath and silently prayed AJ knew what he was doing. He led her on board and got them as far away from the revelers as possible. The trip out to the casino's private `party' island was as rowdy and drunken as these things usually were and he had to get rough with one guy who tried to insist that Mac was the future mother of all his children. After that everyone had carefully avoided them. 

 

Mac never said a single word but he could tell this wasn't how she had envisioned spending her 38th birthday. Of course, it hadn't help that the flight had been bumpy most of the way. The weather hadn't cleared until they had landed three hours ago. Then there wasn't a room at the hotel. That he had planned for, though she didn't know that. Oh yeah, she was going to be in a snit for the whole trip unless AJ had something really big planned. 

 

"So where is this guy you're supposed to be keeping an eye on?" She snarled as he helped her off the boat. The water washed over their sandaled feet as he led her to shore. 

 

"Uhm...maybe he's with that group over there." He pointed to another boisterous crowd dancing to pair of steel drums. For a private island there were lots of boats, big and small, tied up along the rickety pilings. He led her down the beach keeping a careful eye out for his target. 

 

"Some birthday." She muttered piteously. 

 

"What?" 

 

"You heard me." 

 

"Oh Sarah, I'm sorry. Really I am." He was starting to get nervous here. 

 

"Sure. No problem. Look is this guy really here?" She snapped. "Yeah. Yeah. I see him now. Look, there's the boat." 

 

"You sure? It looks pretty deserted." She quickly scanned the obviously expensive cabin cruiser tied between two other cruise ships' party boats. 

 

"Come on. Let's just act like we belong." 

 

"Are you crazy?" 

 

"Just about you." He muttered as he pulled her up the gangway. 

 

"Webb. Clay." She whispered her anxiety. Something didn't feel right. She jerked back when she spotted a hint of movement inside the bridge of the 50-foot powerboat. "Just what the hell is going on?" 

 

He looked back at her, prepared to plead, but her face told the story. Glancing back around he saw the `captain' of the cabin cruiser staring down at them, the look in his eye definitely proprietary. "Stowaways. There are rules about that, you know." He growled as he leaned out the hatch. 

 

"Oh my God!" Sarah breathed as AJ showed her around the luxurious ship. "You went to all this trouble for my birthday." 

 

He led her to the master cabin. The bed was certainly big enough for the three of them. The head was all chrome and glass. "We really won't be on her that long, Sarah. Charlie has an island..." 

 

"You have a friend who OWNS his very own personal island." 

 

AJ shrugged. "I do have some rich friends." He pulled her into another long kiss. 

 

"Mmmmmmm. Nice." She sighed. 

 

"Come on, Sarah. Lets get back up top and get started." 

 

Clay was busy casting off and AJ went to the helm. Backing away from the rest of the `fleet' he maneuvered the boat until they faced the sun. "It's only 25.6 nautical miles. You're going to love this place. It's really incredible." The sea was calm and they made good time. Mac explored the galley and found the makings for coffee. 

 

Bringing a thermos and three cups up top, she snuggled into Clay's embrace and watched as AJ deftly brought them closer to paradise. 

 

"So tell us about this guy who owns the island." Clay asked for no other reason than to keep his mind off the squirming warm woman in his arms. Her legs were slightly bent on the seat and her head rested on his shoulder. His finger idly traced circles on her abdomen. 

 

"Not much to tell." AJ replied absentmindedly. His eyes roved over the horizon, the gauges on the control panel and occasionally over his two lovers. It really was beyond incredible to find himself, at 56, involved in a relationship so alien to everything he had ever known before. 

 

"Have you known him long?" Sarah added. It was funny, but she really wanted to know. The two times they had gotten together, it had all pretty much been about the sex. This time she felt a warm camaraderie was stealing over them. While she was looking forward to getting them into bed, she could wait - for a while. 

 

AJ must have sensed it too because he slowly began to share the story of his friendship with Charlie Rush. How it started in Viet Nam and grew as Charlie learned to live day to day life with only one arm and one leg. How he had begged AJ to invest in his growing business of luxury hotels and resorts. "I did, a little anyway. I'll be comfortable between my pension and investments. I've never needed much. Until recently I thought the Navy, and my daughter, were the only important things in my life." 

 

Mac stood and refilled his coffee cup and brushed her lips across his. "So we're kind of important to you?" 

 

"Sit down minx and let me finish the story." He growled. Instead, in a move that left the men speechless, she pulled off the starched white cotton shirt she had stolen from Clay's suitcase to serve as a cover-up. The tiny bikini just covered her aureoles. The firm globes nearly spilled out of the deep blue triangles. She slowly peeled off the short shorts and smiled at the effect the minuscule thong had on her lovers. 

 

"You knew we were planning something, didn't you." Clay rasped out. 

 

Her half smile grew to a triumphant grin. "Let's just say I was really hoping." Instead of returning to Clay's seat, she stretched out on the bench across from him, letting both men feast their eyes. "You were saying about your friend, AJ." 

 

Taking a steadying breath, AJ completed the story of how Charlie's 17 year old son had gotten in with the wrong crowd and ended up in a small southern town, accused of murder. AJ, who had just started with JAG, took a leave of absence to go down and look into the case. He started to downplay the ending but Clay finished for him. 

 

"The jury was just coming back from their deliberations and you burst into the courtroom dragging that moon-shiner in by the scruff of his neck. Turned out the good old boy was first cousins with the sheriff and together they had framed the kid." 

 

"How in the hell..." AJ glared at him. 

 

"Hey, you did a great job with all the devious blind trails. How you managed to get your name on that Canadian flight manifest is worthy of something I would do. And I swear I'm not really certain how you got down here. But, I wanted to check out your friend for myself. That's how I learned about the case. They're still talking about that stunt you pulled down there. No wonder you let Rabb get away with so much." 

 

AJ ignored the kudos and demanded. "You sure Burger will back your story?" 

 

"Oh yeah. I told him it was an investigation into a terrorist plot in Indochina. He'll figure I owe him one. And of course, I will, but it's a little thing." 

 

"You know." Sarah sighed. They barely heard her above the muffled roar of the twin screws. "I'm really going to have to start planning. Whose birthday is next?" Both men kept quiet. "Oh don't worry, I'll get Bud to tell me. Bud can crack anything." 

 

"Not the CIA mainframe." Clay smugly insisted. 

 

Two knowing snorts made him a little less smug and just a tad nervous. 

 

"You know, this is really nice." Sarah purred from her cushion. "If the shack is a little too primitive we can always just stay on the boat." 

 

"You're fishing, Colonel." AJ admonished. "I'm not saying word one. Besides, you can make your own decision in an hour." He pointed to a speck just to the right of the giant golden sun. The light sparkled off the white crests of the deep blue waves. "Dinner's in the refrigerator. All you have to do is heat it in the microwave. Webb, you can set the table. We'll eat on board then spend the night on the beach. Tomorrow we'll explore." 

 

"You've got this all planned out, don't you." Clay laughed as he followed Sarah down to the galley. She had grabbed up her shorts and he was playfully trying to tug them back away from her. 

 

"You know it. Oh, there's wine in the cooler for us. Tonic for Sarah in the fridge." 

 

"Got it. Just don't ram into any rocks or anything. I would hate have to explain...oh okay, Sarah. Sheesh." 

 

Dinner was a rich seafood stew with warm crusty bread and a fruit salad. While Sarah and Clay brought the food and dishes up top, AJ found the one break in the reef and carefully steered the boat to it's mooring. As promised, on shore was a rickety looking shack. As they dined both Clay and Sarah kept stealing glances at the grass hut. Clay thought he knew what was going on but damn, it did look primitive and the cabin below was very nice. 

 

"Come on, let's take the dingy to shore. Bring those two bags, Clay. Mac, bring your carryon." AJ lowered the small rubber raft and they climbed down. The moonlight played across the lagoon. The waves crashed against the reef and the heady smell of tropical flowers perfumed the night air. 

 

"Oh, this is nice?" Sarah managed. The room was just barely primitive. There was a wide cot and a heavy table in the center of the room. Dilapidated looking cabinets hung on the wall and a makeshift looking ledge served as the `kitchen counter.' The floor was covered in sand. She pushed open a door that seemed to hang from just one hinge. A board with a hole greeted her. "Gee! Indoor plumbing." 

 

AJ fought to keep the smile from him face. "Oh this is just in case a storm comes up. I figured we'd sleep on the beach." 

 

"Ah...that cab..." Clay swallowed his suggestion. "Sure, the beach sounds nice. We got sleeping bags?" 

 

"Sleeping bags? Webb, it's going to go down to maybe 75 tonight. Grab the bags." He led them down the beach a ways and Sarah had to admit it was beautiful. The nearness of the two men was being to work its magic on her. She suddenly didn't care where they made love as long as they did it soon. 

 

"How's this? Do you think you can find a better view anywhere?" AJ asked softly. 

 

Mac twirled around looking up and around her. They were in a secluded little inlet. Water ran down a crevice into a small rivelet leading into the ocean. Holding her hand until the water filled it, she took a sip and laughed. "Fresh water! I thought most of these little atolls never had fresh water." 

 

"Why do you think Charlie likes this place so much?" AJ grabbed one of the bags and started to pull out a huge sheet. "Help me spread this out you two." When they were done there was a large covered area, each corner was secured by heavy pegs buried deep. The other bag yielded several very thin plastic bags. 

 

"What the hell are these?" Clay studied each bag. 

 

"Open one?" 

 

"Holy shit!" Clay exclaimed as the vacuum seals released pillows that fluffed up ten times their size. "Cute. You thought of everything, AJ." 

 

"Nah. Charlie told me where they were. When we get back he has a service that will clean up and repack everything." 

 

"Cool. Just so you don't think I'm doing the wifely thing and clean up after you two." Sarah huffed. 

 

"The only wifely thing I want out of you, Sarah is your sweet body." 

 

AJ growled and grabbed her. Their lips met and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Boldly he explored her mouth before reluctantly breaking the kiss. "Damn I've missed that." He flopped down on the sheet and sighed up into the sky. "We have one week." He paused to glare at the spy. "Barring any national emergencies." 

 

Clay sighed back, but walked up until he too could claim a passionate kiss from Sarah. AJ had just run his hands over her back but Clay was bolder. Deftly, he reached up and snagged one string holding the bikini top in place. With one sure tug, the knot unraveled and he set to work on the second tie. When it was loose he pulled it from between them and tossed it behind him. Sarah tugged at his tee shirt until he stepped back and let her pull it over his head. He reached up and caressed her firm breasts, groaning at the sensation. "Turn around, Sarah." She had donned her short shorts just before they ate. Now, he pulled them off again, but left the tiny string thong in place. "He's kind of overdressed, don't you think?" Clay suggested. 

 

"What are we going to do about it? He's worked so hard. I think we should help him." She grinned back into his sparkling green eyes. Together the two knelt on either side of AJ. 

 

Clay stared into the dark brown eyes for just a heartbeat before bringing his lips to the other man. Strong arms wrapped around him and he returned the gesture. Pulling them both forward until AJ was sitting, Clay backed away, pulling at the tank top. "Damn. Have I ever told you what a nice chest you have AJ?" Clay groaned at his admission. He had just told another man that he admired his chest. Oh well, he did and the world be damned. 

 

AJ laughed and ran his fingers through Clays dark brown hair. "Well it's only fair, Clay. I've coveted your full head of hair." 

 

Sarah knelt behind her CO and ran her hands over his bald pate. "Well I for one like both of your chests and your heads are just fine too." 

 

AJ reached behind him and pulled her forward until she was resting in his lap. "And I think I can safely speak for both of us when I say that you are perfect, Sarah MacKenzie." He ran his hands over her legs. Clay leaned forward and gently bit at her nipple. She arched up and AJ deftly pulled down the skimpy piece of material. "Damn, Sarah, I have ribbons with more material in them." 

 

"Shall I pin this under your trident, sir?" She tried to keep a straight face, but what Webb was doing to her breasts was very distracting. 

 

"No, but I think I will keep it as a souvenir." He whispered back before kissing her again. He parted her legs, and began to explore her hot core. 

 

She squirmed away and whispered. "Tell me what you want, AJ." 

 

He groaned and fell back on the pillows. What did he want? He wanted her. He want him, he wanted both of them - over and over. But, they had a week. He felt two pairs of hands caressing his chest, rubbing his cock through his shorts. He groaned at the decadence of it but reached down and stilled their wanderings. 

 

Opening his eyes he was glad the moon had crested over the hill. The starlight was not nearly enough for what he wanted. 

 

"AJ?" She brought his fingers to her lips, but waited. Waited for the admiral's pleasure. 

 

Pulling her down to his lips he feasted on her, tugged at her lower lip, but he never let go of Webb's hand while he did it. When he broke the kiss, to her very frustrated groan, he grinned and looked past her at the spy. "I'll tell you want I want. I want to see why Mr. Webb takes such fascination in watching." 

 

Webb shuddered but Sarah hissed in surprise. "You just want to watch? What is it with you two? Or, do you want to be punished..." her lips quirked in amusement. "...like we punished Clay in London." 

 

"Oh darlin' I'm looking forward to being punished, but right now, tonight, I want to watch Clay bring you to a screaming orgasm. I want to make sure he does it just right, then..." He traced her lips with his finger. "...then, dear Sarah, I'm going to make you scream again." 

 

Sarah's gasp turned into a moan when bold hands reached around her and began to tease and worry her nipples. "Whatever the admiral wants, huh Sarah?" Clay whispered in her ear. She really loved the way he touched her. Loved the way AJ touched her too. She felt almost cherished as he began to stroke down around under her breasts. She knew she should feel ashamed at the way she let them use her. Hell, at the way she used them, but there was no shame in this. It felt too right, too damn good. 

 

"Lay down, Sarah." His voice was shaky and that made her bold. 

 

Leaning forward, she claimed another kiss from AJ. And while he returned it passionately he also didn't allow her to stay on him very long. 

 

Gently positioning her next to him, he growled at Webb, "Well, sir?" 

 

"Yes, sir." Clay stood up for just a moment to rid himself of his shorts and underwear. He cock, already painfully hard stood out from his body. He had been hard for her since he saw her on the tarmac in Hong Kong. He had hoped that she would have joined him in the tiny head on the plane, but she had slept fitfully throughout the bumpy flight. He had finally gone alone to the bathroom to take care of the intense pressure after the review of three budget reports and two case histories had did little to make him forget his desire. Taking just a second to tease AJ by fisting his cock, he knelt at her feet. Spreading her he swallowed hard as the sight of her slick center shining in the moonlight. "Oh damn, Sarah, you are absolutely incredible. He loved talking to her while he made love to her and she normally encouraged him, but tonight she just held out her hands to him. 

 

"Please Clay." She whimpered and he lowered his lips to her mound. Kissing and licking her clit had her thrashing about the sheet in moments. Firm heavy fingers caressed but stilled his movements. 

 

"Make it last for her, Webb." AJ's command nearly drove him over the edge right then but he slowed his attack and began again by kissing the insides of her thigh. He was rewarded when he felt AJ's hand on his back. Looking up he caught the older man's eyes, dark with passion, almost glowing. The look on his face was hungry and Webb wanted him nearly as much as he wanted Sarah. He smiled in contentment. They had a week. 

 

Moving north he kissed his way back up to her lips. "So soft, baby. God I love kissing your skin. He suckled on her nipples, biting them, then soothing them with his tongue. 

 

God she wanted him inside her. Wanted them both. But when she begged. "Please AJ, let me suck you, he just bent down and kissed her hard. 

 

"Later baby, I want to watch how he pleases you. Then I want you. Want to feel your hot juices on my cock." She almost came from the sound of his voice. He had the most incredible voice. She, who really had never liked Shakespeare, could sit for hours listening to him read the sonnets. She chuckled low in her throat when she realized she could probably listen to him read the phone book. 

 

"Did something amuse you, Colonel MacKenzie?" Webb's growl was ragged and she reached up to soothe her hand along the stubble on his face. 

 

"Fuck me, Clay. I want you inside me now." Her whisper underscored the vulgarity of her plea. She brought her other hand to his face, making sure he knew she was looking just at him now. "Hard, Clay. I want you hard." 

 

"Oh God, Sarah." He groaned as he lifted her ass and buried himself deep in her in one fluid motion. "Is this want you want?" As he grounded deeper, hitting her g-spot just the way she liked it, he felt AJ's hands encourage him. 

 

"Harder, Clay. Deeper, harder, faster." She panted and dragged her fingernails down his neck. She was so close, the sweet tightening in the pit of her stomach began to spread and she pulled him down, until his hands were resting on either side of her face and all she could see was his intense concentration as he pounded into her. "Now, Clay, I'm so close, come in me now." 

 

Her words alone would have been enough but when he felt AJ's roughen finger plunge into his ass he went rigid with his release. She could feel his sperm pulse into her, felt the added pressure that she suspected had been supplied by AJ. Her eyes locked on his as the sounds of the surf filled her ears, mimicking her own orgasm. He started to fall against her but strong arms pulled him back. Pulled him against a rock hard chest. AJ's lips were buried against his neck and he craned back for a long penetrating kiss. 

 

AJ gently lowered Clay to the sheet next to Sarah, and waited. Waited for her to rouse from her stupor. He didn't have to wait long. "AJ?" She whispered seductively. 

 

Her body was sweaty and he considered taking her to the ocean to let her cool down, but she reached for him and covered her body with him. "God you're heavy." She sighed. "I love it." 

 

"I'm not too heavy?" He nuzzled her ear. He was holding off most of his weight by seer will power, his elbows dug into the sand. 

 

"No, I want you. I want you to stretch me. I want you to feel Clay's juices inside me." Her words did more than any caress could. Not that he needed anything else to make him hard. He had nearly lost it just watching them. He knew he wouldn't last long before he joined them, spent, on the sheeting. 

 

Carefully he brought his thick heavy cock to her entrance. She needed no preparation, but he wanted her to cum again. Instead of plunging into her like Webb had done, he rubbed his cock up and around her slit. Bumping her clit, rubbing it hard. He was rewarded by her undulating up to meet him. There was no hurry now. The edge was off; for her at least. He on the other hand was having a very hard time trying to keep from just burying himself deep in her. God he wanted her. He needed her and cursed the time they had spent dancing around each other in the office. Shaking those thoughts from his head, he whispered. "I need you now, Sarah." 

 

A sexy grin lit her face. "Then come home to me, AJ." She reached up and grabbed his hips. "Come inside, AJ." 

 

Slowly he parted her, stretched her wide. Soft gasps and pants drove him on until he was fully seated inside her. 

 

Sarah was nearly incoherent with the reality of this mating. For years she had made some of the most disastrous choices in men imaginable. And she knew in one small part of her brain that this could easily rank right up there - career-wise. But only in that small aspect. She reveled in what each man gave to her, gave to each other. At this moment her only desire was to please them both. She was fairly exhausted from the wonderful pounding that Clay inflicted upon her but she managed to wrap her legs around AJ, pull him tight against her and whispered. "Come for me, AJ." She bit his earlobe. Harsh breathing flooded her brain, drowning out the surf. He began to move them with his rocking into her. He drove her deeper into the sand with each heavy thrust. So different than Clay, so very good. How could she ever choose between them? He came in her hard and she felt the moisture run down between them. She had just enough consciousness left to silently giggle an irreverent thought. 

 

He must have felt her mirth because he glared down at her, but all he saw was sweet contentment on her face. "Sarah?" 

 

"Mmmmmm." She sighed. "I should clean up." She mumbled. As if a genie had heard her, a cool wetness caressed her face. Both of them looked over and saw Clay kneeling next to them. 

 

"I thought it wouldn't hurt to use some of the bottled water we brought." He whispered. 

 

"No, great idea." AJ rolled off of Sarah. "Clean her up, Mr. Webb. She's a mess." 

 

She just lay still and let Clay stroke her clean. The night breeze quickly dried her and by the time he reached her core, she was already asleep. 

 

Clay finished, rinsed out the cloth he had found in the second bag, and then handed it to AJ. "I'd do it for you, but it would just get us both excited, and frankly I'm about ready to fall asleep myself. AJ grinned and took the cloth from him, caressing his fingers as he did. 

 

"We have all week, Clay."


	2. Pin the Tale part 2

Filtered sunlight kissed her eyelids. She strained to hear something but the pounding of the surf against the reef drowned out all other noises. She covered her eyes as she opened them, slowly adjusting to the bright morning light. She was alone. Sitting up she looked around, not really worried, just curious. 

 

Standing up, she started to reach for her clothes and then shrugged and walked down the beach. The sun and the breeze felt good on her bare skin. She paused to watch a crab make its way to the water. She wished she had drank some water from the little stream but she kept walking until she saw the dinghy tied up exact where they had left it. 

 

Sighing, she approached the grass hut. Just as she reached the doorway she heard a triumphant, "HA! I knew it." 

 

Peering around the corner she spotted them. Clay was crouched down peering up under the counter under the wall cabinets. AJ was staring down at him, amusement and something else in his stance. "Well I figured you would appreciate it and I wanted you to be surprised too." He whispered seductively. It was then that Sarah noticed that both men were naked and AJ was sporting a rather impressive morning erection. Since he hadn't seen her yet, she had to assume it was for the man kneeling before him. She leaned a shoulder against the frame, surprised with how sturdy it felt. 

 

Clay looked up from where he had found the hidden switch. He was just getting ready to crow some more, when he finally noticed how hard AJ was. The very sight of the thick penis, hard for him was enough to stir his own cock. He saw Sarah standing in the doorway, a hungry look on her face. "This for me, AJ?" He whispered as he crawled closer. 

 

AJ had smelled her the minute she had crossed the threshold. He had been a very good SEAL and her scent was special to him. Running his fingers through the younger man's hair he rasped the question. "Well Sarah? You watchin' darlin' or are you coming in and playin'." 

 

She tried to catch her breath but it came out a little shaky. She couldn't believe how sexy these two men were together. She adored watching them make love to one another. She knew that she would get more than her fair share of their attentions, individually and together. As steadily as she could she pushed away from the wall, walked to the cot and sat down. "I'll watch - for a while anyway." That was all that Clay needed to hear and he flicked his tongue out and delicately licked the drop that threatened to fall from AJ's cock. Sarah groaned at the sight. She knew what his tongue felt like against her sex, she knew the taste of AJ. 

 

Clay slowly worked AJ into a frenzy. Sucking hard then blowing softly; running his tongue down the thick vein. He gently squeezed the heavy balls, already tightening and when AJ finally grabbed his hair and held him still while he came, Clay swallowed all that he could. 

 

AJ wouldn't let him collapse to the dirt floor, even though the orgasm had left him almost dizzy. He pulled Clay up and the two shared a long rough kiss. AJ reached his hand down and began to stroke and pull on Clay's cock until the spy shuddered and came all over AJ's leg. 

 

"Oh wow." She breathed. "I should be really jealous. But I'm not. You two are so damn hot together." 

 

Now a little self-conscious the two men stepped back from each other and began to approach her, identical grins on their faces. Her eyes grew wide and she started to stand. "Nu-uh." She tried to run past them, but Clay grabbed her and together he and AJ began kissing and tickling and touching her until she couldn't tell if she was laughing or screaming in pleasure. AJ covered her sex with his mouth, fucking her hard with his tongue while Clay worried her clit until she was crying out her release. She was shocked that the bed didn't collapse as the two fell down next to her. "I am definitely beginning to like this place." She sighed when she got her breathing under control." 

 

"Oh well then I guess you don't want to see the rest of the island?" AJ's grin was positively predatory. He stood, not waiting for her answer, and reached down to help her stand. "Come on Marine, you're not going to let a little thing like early morning lovin' tire you out." 

 

She stood at attention, her breasts almost jutting into his chest. "Sir, no sir!" 

 

"You two are definitely trying to kill me." Clay groaned from the bed. But, valiantly, he struggled to his feet. "Okay, AJ, lets go see the rest of this place." 

 

As they were leaving the little shack, she looked over her shoulder for a second. "Hey, what was it you two found this morning?" 

 

AJ glared at Clay who just hid his smile by taking the point. "Just the emergency flares and stuff - that's all." 

 

Sarah narrowed her eyes, but decided to play along. "Oh, okay." She would come back and check out the little shack thoroughly - later. 

 

"Over there, Clay." AJ pointed to a small break in the heavy vegetation. "Follow the stone path." 

 

"Hey, should we put shorts on or something?" Clay instinctively protected himself as he pushed several fronds out of his way. The foliage was thick but the leaves and vines were easily pushed aside. The sensation was almost pleasant as ferns caressed their skin. 

 

"Nah. Nothing here to hurt you." AJ insisted. 

 

Sarah was walking behind Clay and in front of AJ. Twisting around she grinned. "Oooo. I don't know about that. You both need to be punished. You know how much I hate surpr......" She bumped into Clay's back. "Wha...oh my." They both just stood stock still staring at the scene before them. 

 

"It's just like that movie." Webb breathed. A large lagoon was arced on one side with individual tree houses, some enclosed, others open. Walkways connected each and you had to look really hard to see the metal supports under some of them. 

 

AJ lightly rubbed both their necks. "Oh I doubt seriously if Mr. Disney would have approved of the uhm...additions Charlie made to the place." His low rumble sent shock waves of pleasure over them. "Come on, I'll give you the nickel tour." 

 

They entered a small round hut at ground level. "This is the beach bath." AJ pointed to a door across from them. "That door opens out onto the cove where we slept last night. It's just beyond the rock formation that recycles the fresh water into the sea." 

 

There was a scalloped shell sink and Mac noticed that the small necessary bag she had brought from the boat was resting on the sink. "Oh great." She sighed. "I have got to brush my teeth and if you boys want to excuse me..." 

 

"You're kidding me." Clay slapped her ass. "Do what you want, MacKenzie but after that interlude in the security hut, I'm taking a shower." 

 

"Security hut!" Mac glared at both of them but Clay quickly stepped into the open shower stall and pulled on a rope. He had braced himself, expecting cold water and was pleasantly surprised when warm water showered down on him. 

 

"There are four huts one on each end of the island, Sarah." AJ picked up his own toothbrush and studiously ignored her while she sat, just out of sight in the toilet stall. "This place is used by some of the richest playboys on earth and they bring their own body guards. Charlie doesn't do a lot for security, though there are provisions for people wanting to supply their own - like the huts. He told me there have only been three or four people who have managed to figure out how to get past the reef without specific instructions. Two of them tried when there were guests here and were scared off, the others never even found the lagoon." 

 

Sarah flushed and stood. Embarrassment colored her face, but Webb was right, after what they had done together why should she be shy about peeing in front of them. Stepping under the water with Clay she nudged him with her hip. " 'Cuse me." 

 

"Hey!" He nudged back at her. They teased each other for a bit until AJ pushed them both out of the way. 

 

"Don't play you two. There's more to see." 

 

"Oh yeah?" She reached out and gently took hold of both of their cocks. "What if I don't want to see anymore right now." 

 

AJ grabbed the back of her head and brought her lips to his. The kiss left her gasping for breath. "Later, Sarah. I promise you it will be worth the wait." 

 

He opened a cabinet and took out three huge plush towels. Tossing two of them at his lovers, he wrapped his around his waist. Rubbing his chin he sighed. "I really need to shave." 

 

Clay took one arm and Sarah the other. "Don't tease old man." Clay roughly dragged him from the room. "Now what?" 

 

"You are going to pay for that remark, sonny." AJ retorted. 

 

"Well that exchange just sounded a little perverted." Mac turned him to the trees. "Show us please." 

 

AJ led them to the base of one thick tree. Reaching up he pulled on a branch and they heard a whirling noise. "Put your foot in there and hold on there." He indicated the 'vine' that descended from the tree. 

 

After all three had ascended, he showed them how to operate the hoist from the tree house. "Of course the easiest way to get down, if you don't mind getting wet is to just dive in to the pool and swim to shore." 

 

"This is the kitchen." It only looked primitive but the open grill was gas, the bamboo spigots gave hot and cold water, and a rough-hewn door revealed a deep refrigerator fully stocked. "Charlie had his people come out and make sure we had everything we would need for a week." AJ whispered in awe. "You know this place usually goes for $10,000." 

 

"A week!" Sarah squeaked. 

 

"A night." Clay softly supplied. At AJ's look he shrugged. "Hey, I told you I checked the guy out. Son-of-a-bitch is a genius. He started with one bed and breakfast in Vermont. Now he's got ten resorts all over the world that cater to the rich and famous - and the rich and 'I don't want anybody to know who the hell I am thank you very much.' Then there are these places. I've heard about them. There are what? Four of them?" 

 

"Five." AJ looked out over the sink to where several brightly colored parrots sat on a branch, feeding each other "He calls them Fantasy Islands. This is where the really jaded come for pleasure. Each place..." AJ shook his head as if finally realizing how incredible a place this was. "Well, you'll see." He motioned for them to continue. 

 

"Is there something to eat?" Sarah asked wistfully. 

 

AJ laughed. "You are always hungry, Sarah MacKenzie." 

 

"Yes, sir. Now, is there something to eat?" 

 

He pulled a banana off its rack and handed it to her. She quirked an eyebrow but shrugged and began to peel it. Clay reached out and snagged one too. 

 

"What's next, the game room?" Both of them stopped chewing as AJ grew a bright red. "What?" Clay asked. 

 

"Just go, we'll get to the...uhm...game room." Clay and Mac exchanged startled glances but walked out on the wooden bridge leading to another room. 

 

"Oh this is fabulous." Sarah flopped down on the faux tiger print couch that faced the open wall. From where she sat she could see many of the other rooms, and down into the lagoon. Clay stepped out onto the open platform and contemplated the water below. 

 

"You could just dive off of here." 

 

"Yup." AJ leered, his hand at the small of the other man's back. "Payback for that little remark, sonny." He pushed, but Clay was ready for him. Mac stood and looked down at them both. 

 

"How's the water?" She called laughing. "Fifty-six and forty-two and you're still acting like little boys." She sighed as they splashed each other for a bit before swimming back to where the hoist was. She decided not to wait for them and after glancing at the other furnishings, including a well stocked bar designed to look like an old ship's cabinet, she went across the next gangway. It split and she had to make a choice so she went away from the lagoon and approached one of the enclosed rooms. Where there were open windows and two doors in both the kitchen and lounge area, this looked like it only had one entrance. She found herself in dark relieved only by the dim green tinged light from the doorway. She let her eyes adjust to the room and found the light switch. "Oh dear." 

 

"Sarah?" Clay's voice sounded far away.

 

"Sarah which way did you...oh hell." AJ's voice sounded closer. "I see you've discovered the game room." He said from just behind her. His hand reached out to touch her but she pulled away. 

 

"Damn!" Clay exclaimed. 

 

"What is all this stuff?" She finally managed. 

 

"We don't have to come in here, Sarah." AJ sighed. 

 

"What. Is. All. This. Stuff." She repeated more firmly. "What is this for?" She walked to the center of the room and examined the contraption that looked like it had started life out as pummel horse. 

 

"Sarah, honey. This is the really kinky stuff. You see the rings here and here and here." Clay's face was as red as a parrot's feathers. "You uhm...tie the person down and then..." 

 

"And then you use one of these things on them?" She ran her hands over the variety of whips, rubber paddles and long feathers. 

 

"Yes, Sarah." AJ replied simply. "You have any desire to have that done to you?" 

 

"NO!" 

 

"Then why would you even worry about it? Do you think that either of us would do anything to you that you didn't want?" His voice was stern, almost hurt that she would even think such a thing. 

 

"No." She whispered but instead of leaving she walked along the wall and found another door. She steeled herself, not knowing what to expect. When she opened the door a light came on. "Oh for goodness sakes!" She snorted. 

 

"Please." Clay whispered reverently. "Forget this other stuff, but please, I would really like to see you in this." He reached around her and pulled out the yellow and red wool. 

 

"You want to see me dress up like a cheerleader? You are a sick man, Clayton Webb." She scoffed but stepped up to him and whispered in his ear. "But, if you play your cards right, you just never know." She took the outfit from him and hung it back up. She laughed out loud, her earlier uneasiness forgotten. 

 

"Tell you what, I will if you will." She turned with a black leather outfit to show him. "What do you think, AJ?" As she focused on his broad back and very nice ass she noticed he was quickly closing another cabinet. "AJ?" 

 

Turning to see what she held he managed. "What? Oh, yes. I think I would like to see Clay in that too." He blushed. 

 

"What's in there?" She hung the executioner's outfit back up. 

 

"Nothing, its just videos and such." They both knew he was lying. 

 

"Oooo. Snow White? Robin Hood?" She purred as she approached AJ. "Get out of the way, AJ." 

 

"Colonel I think we should see the rest of the accommodations." AJ tried for his best admiral-in-charge voice. 

 

"Get out of the way, Admiral, Sir." She glared at him. He looked to Webb for help, but the spy just stood there, an amused look on his face that clearly said, 'no way am I getting in her way, AJ.' 

 

"Sarah, like I said we don't ever have to come in this room. It's here for the guests and some of the guests get off on this stuff." She folded her arms under her breasts and tapped her bare foot on the soft rug. "Fine! Don't say I didn't warn you." He huffed. 

 

She just stood there for a moment. "Wow! Our own little toy store. You think they're clean?" 

 

"For God's sake!" AJ roared, clearly shocked at her attitude. 

 

"AJ." She ran her fingers through the thick salt and pepper mat on his chest, teasing his nipples as she did. "The three of us are engaged in a Menage a Trois. You honestly think that a French maid and a policeman's outfit or dildos, nipple clamps and butt plugs are going to embarrass me. Sado-masochistic games hold no interest, but..." she picked up a box from the shelf and held up a string of metal balls. "Sometime this week you can show me what you would use these for." Putting the box back down she bobbed up on her tiptoes and kissed him quickly. "Now does this place have a bedroom?" She pirouetted away from him and left them both standing in awe. 

 

"You know I'm in love with her, right?" Clay took a shuddering breath. 

 

"Damn straight." AJ growled and quickly followed her back down the gangway. 

 

"Now this is just like in the movie." She sighed as she flopped down in the middle of the huge bed, its frame dark oak and raised the thick mattress high off the floor. The rest of the furnishings were done up in shipwrecked salvage. One wall opened up onto a balcony overlooking the lagoon. The sheets smelled so fresh and soft that she wanted for a moment to just fall asleep. 

 

AJ smiled down at her. "See that rope over there?" He pointed. "Pull that." 

 

They were greeted by a whirring sound and just like in the movie the roof raised and through the foliage she could see the sun high overhead. "Oh I bet this is beautiful at night." She took a deep breath and reached for them both. "Come here you two." 

 

They settled on either side of her, each leaning over her resting their weight on their elbows. 

 

"Happy birthday, darlin'." AJ bent down and kissed her. 

 

"Many more - with us, sweetheart." Clay's tongue traced her lips before demanding his kiss. "Tell us what you want, Sarah." 

 

She just lay there studying both of them. These two men had come to mean the world to her. If she were forced to pick one over the other, she couldn't, wouldn't. They were just too good together. Running her hands over their heads, cupping their slightly rough cheeks she shivered with desire. Their fingers weren't idle and she felt the delicious tightening in her stomach as AJ lightly traced an aureole and Clay's hand soothed across her belly toward her already damp sex. Was it ever really dry when she was near either of them? She closed her eyes for a moment savoring the sensations. "Mmmmm. I know what I want." She whispered. 

 

"Tell us." AJ licked her earlobe. "Tell us, Sarah." 

 

An evil grin stole over her features. Sitting up, stopping the wonderful sparks arcing off of them, she turned and faced them. The look on her face would have made her Paris Island D.I. proud. Pointing her finger at AJ, she barked. "I'm in charge, mister. You just lay there." 

 

AJ's eyes grew wide. Marine colonels did NOT order admirals around. But, it was her birthday so he took a deep breath and grumbled. "Sir, yes, sir." 

 

"I didn't hear that, mister!" 

 

A flash of anger skittered across his face. She would pay for this. "Sir, yes, sir." He shouted just like he had when he had been a plebe over 30 years ago. 

Clay snorted but that earned him a finger of his own. Sarah's fingernail jabbed his nose. "You, mister will sit there and watch. Touch yourself and you will be punished." 

 

A slow lazy grin grew on his lips but he just nodded. "Aye-Aye, colonel." 

 

Mac scooted down to the edge of the bed. Thank heaven they had showered, she didn't relish tasting sand, even from AJ's body. She nibbled on his instep, looking up to check his response. He lay there, a stern look on his face and his hands behind his head just as she had ordered. She WOULD make him loose control, though he would fight it. Moving further north, she straddled his legs, caressing her dripping center along his thighs. Each time she lowered her lips for a nibble or kiss, she would rub her hardened nipples through his coarse hair, torturing them both. Her fingers strayed toward but didn't touch his groin. Instead she ran her nail along the crease at the top of his legs. His cock was very interested in her progress but she ignored it until she forced it down between them, rubbing her clit against it. 

 

She could feel his heart beating harder, but his face remained hard and unrelenting. The only other evidence of his fight for control was a thin sheen of sweat along his upper lip. In a surprising calm voice he asked, "Enjoying yourself, colonel?" 

 

"Hmmmm." She bit down, none-to-gently on his nipple and finally AJ gasped. His eyes definitely had an unfocused look to them now. Chuckling softly she looked over at Clay who was sporting a somewhat dazed look. "Clay?" 

 

He took a steadying breath. "Yes, Sarah." 

 

"Why don't you go back to the...uhm...game room. I think I saw some interesting lubricants there." 

 

"Lubricants? Why...oh." His eyes were like saucers and for one fleeting moment Sarah was reminded of her partner who, when presented with a particularly unbelievable scenario had that same, dear caught in headlights look. But, she certainly didn't want to think about Harmon Rabb, Jr. just now. 

 

"Drawer." The husky voice from underneath her whispered. Sarah returned her attention to AJ, lifting an eyebrow in question. "Look - in - the - drawer - by - the - bed." He started to wave his hand in the general direction but instead brought it up to pinch her nipple. 

 

Clay twisted around and fumbled with the catch. The drawer contained all manner of sexual items. Several large boxes of condoms, a variety of lubricants and several vials of massage oil. He started to just grab the first tube, but hesitated and reached down and picked up a small jar and read aloud. "Pleasure Balm - Ancient Taoist principle instructs the man in the art of restraint, encouraging him to replenish his "vital strength" while heightening his own and his lover's pleasure. This cooling, edible emollient imparts a tingly, slightly numbing sensation, which intensifies and prolongs the joys of lovemaking. Oh this definitely sounds like something we'll need." 

 

"Claaaayyyy." Sarah growled low in her throat. 

 

"Yes, my love?" As erotic as the two of them looked, kissing and nuzzling each other, and even though he knew they wanted him, he planned to take just a little control here. 

 

"I want you in me. I want you and AJ - together." She whispered before returning to torment the former SEAL. 

 

"Are you sure, Sarah?" Clay crawled over and nipped at her earlobe. "You really want me there?" As much pleasure as the three of them had taken from each other, this was the last 'virgin' territory. Oh, they had probed and kissed, but neither had taken her ass and it pleased him that she wanted him there first. 

 

AJ pulled back from her questing tongue and added. "Sarah?" 

 

"Please." She whispered. 

 

AJ brushed her hair away from her face and trailed his hand languidly down her side. "Then we'll try. But, Sarah, promise if..." 

 

She put a finger to each of their lips. "Neither of you could ever hurt me." 

 

Clay nodded and then crawled behind her. "Spread your legs, AJ." 

 

Unscrewing the jar released a light mint scent. Scooping some out with his fingers, he felt a tingling coolness. Instead of immediately delving into her crack he looked at the label again, smiled and rubbed it over her back. 

 

"Clay?" She jerked away from the tingling along her spine. 

 

"Easy, baby. This is good for massages too. It will be better if you're relaxed." He rubbed his hand over her shoulders and down her back. She moaned as the balm began to heat her skin. Rubbing harder, Clay smoothed the gel over her sides and traced her breasts. Scooping more out he pulled her back against his chest, bobbing her clit against AJ's twitching cock. "We want to prolong this don't we, Sarah?" 

 

"Ooooo yes." She breathed, expecting him to rub more of the luscious cream on her. Instead he reached around and grabbed AJ's cock. 

 

"Jesus H. Christ!" AJ roared at the sensation. He instinctively grabbed Webb's wrist but Sarah closed her hands around his and the three of them proceeded to soothe the balm over him. "Oh God! Now, I want to be in you now, Sarah." 

 

Clay nibbled on her ear. "Go ahead baby, hopefully this stuff will work and he won't cum too soon." 

 

What ever the stuff was set her core on fire. Heat followed cold and she shuddered as she sheathed herself all the way down AJ's thick shaft. She couldn't even manage a groan. A gasp of pain-pleasure was all that escaped her lips. As she stilled to enjoy the conflicting sensations Clay and AJ rubbed more of the balm over her breasts, Clay occasionally stroked AJ's abs. Finally, claiming one long kiss from her he pushed her back into AJ's embrace. 

 

He dipped his fingers into the jar and then let one finger trace her anus. She tried to jerk away but that only slammed her clit against AJ. "Ride me, Sarah." AJ bucked up into her, raising her ass a little higher in the air. 

 

Clay was surprised at how tight she was and shuddered at how it would feel around him. "You like this, Sarah?" He demanded, as one finger stroked her insides. 

 

"Yesssssss." She hissed and ground herself deeper still on AJ. 

 

"How about this?" He maneuvered another finger in. He watched, barely controlling his own lust as AJ kissed and bit and generally distracted her. ] 

"Yes, yes, yes. Oh please Clay. Want to cum soon." Her squirming was driving AJ to near distraction. He was having trouble focusing on anything other than her glorious breasts. He nipped and bit when he could but her gyrations were making it difficult. 

 

"Oh, I don't think it will be soon, love." Clay teased another finger in. He began to pump her in time with AJ's thrusts, praying that she could take all of him because he really wanted this. Wanted to be a real part of this erotic act. "Ready, Sarah?" His voice was ragged and harsh just from watching them, feeling them. 

 

"Yes, Damn You. Do it." She screeched and reared up like a cat in heat. Clay removed his fingers but before he positioned himself, he reached down and stroked and squeezed AJ scrotal sac. He wasn't sure if he would ever be able to describe the sound that emanated from the admiral's throat but it was primal - need and want all distilled into one earthy sound. 

 

Taking his cock and thickly coating it with the balm he almost choked at the way it made him feel. It took him a second to regain control and then only because Sarah was whimpering. "Please baby, I want you inside of me." He nudged against her and slowly pushed his cock head past the tight opening. 

 

"Is this okay?" He panted, though he wasn't sure that he could stop now, if she said no. 

 

"Oh it feels so good, more, Clay." She gasped before AJ claimed her mouth again. 

"Relax, Sarah." AJ soothed and kissed her face. He rubbed his hand down her back until the rested on her hips. "That's right, Sarah. Damn, woman. You are so incredible." He petted and caressed until his hands grasped her hips. 

 

Rubbing them, kneading them until he could stroke Clay's cock, he was almost overcome at the sight they made. In all he years, through all his duty stations, even in the sex clubs of Saigon, he couldn't remember seeing anything this erotic, let alone taking part in it. 

 

Clay looked into AJ's eyes, saw the passion there and was lost. "Oh Sarah, AJ, oh God." he cried as he slid all the way home, his balls slapped against her ass and the three of them stiffened as if a circuit had finally been completed. 

 

Sarah sighed. "Oh yes." She bit down on AJ's shoulder. "Oh yes, this is right, so right." 

 

AJ bucked up into her driving Clay deeper still. 

 

Clay prayed the balm would live up to its claims. He didn't want to come too soon. He wanted to savor this for as long as he could. He had never felt anything so tight as her sweet ass. He tried hard to control his thrusts but when he realized he was feeling AJ's cock rubbing against his, through her walls it was too much. 

 

Sarah was soaring. She thought her heart would break through her rib cage, it was pounding so hard. She tried to stay focused on AJ but the dual thrusting in her womb and her ass was overpowering. Sweat ran down her face and she barely felt the lips on her face greedily sucking it away. Only the building explosion meant anything now. She couldn't move unless they moved her. She could barely breath. "Oh, oh, oh." She tried to scream but she didn't have enough breath for that, instead she buried her teeth in the thick part of his shoulder and promptly blacked out. 

 

The pain of her teeth drove AJ over the edge. Reaching up he gripped Clay's arms, driving the younger man even deeper than before. Twin shouts of release were followed by a cacophony of birds screaming as they took flight. After an eternity, AJ rolled them slightly and, like lifeless rag dolls, they collapsed in a tangled heap. 

 

Remarkably Sarah recovered first. Pushing herself up by her arms she leaned over and kissed AJ and then kissed Clay. "Best damn birthday I've ever had," she groaned before falling back down between them. 

 

The last thing AJ remembered seeing before falling asleep was a brightly colored Macaw returning to his perch just above the roof line. For some bizarre reason, perhaps it was the tilt of its head or the shocked wide-eyed stare, the damn thing reminded him of Sarah's partner. That made him shudder, but just until two pairs of hands on his chest calmed him.


End file.
